Legion of Evil
The Legion of Evil is a group of villains in the Nickelodeon animated series My Life as a Teenage Robot appearing in the episode of the same name of the team. They are a team of Jenny's previous villains joining forces to take her down for foiling their plans in the past. Members *Vladimir: The founder and leader of the team. He was Dr. Wakeman's lab rat until he got tired of being experimented on and swore revenge. Vladimir with his own army of rats managed to stole Jenny's body to use its weaponry to kill Dr. Wakeman, but ultimately failed. *Lancer: A tiny creature inside a medieval armor making him resemble a knight. He steals precious things from others like Robin Hood but only with the purpose of keeping them for himself. *Mad Hammer Bros.: A pair of construction workers who serve as evil versions and parodies of Mario and Luigi from Super Mario Bros.. They cause a lot of destruction and chaos for the fun of it using several weapons such as explosives. *Mudslinger: An old man who uses ink to stain anyone or anything. He was hired by the Crust Cousins to ruin Jenny's paint job which he succeeded but got terrified when the teenage robot was willing to kill him. He was forgiven by Jenny with the promise of ruining Brit and Tiff's reputation by using his ink pen to stain everyone at the party and claiming that the Cousins invited him. History In the episode of the same name, Lancer makes a distraction that allows him to get arrested by Jenny unaware that Lancer got with him some tools for the Mad Hammer Bros. that used to escape from the cell where they were imprisoned. Then, Mudslinger manages to make a large hole that allows them all escape from the prison and begin their revenge on Jenny. Eventually, Jenny is called about a new problem on an abandoned fish factory where she is trapped in a cage. Vladimir presents the rest of the group and himself to Jenny, but she is way too worried on school that she doesn't care at all. On top of that, the Legion of Evil doesn't even have an actual plan to destroy Jenny, she quickly escapes from the cage but is knocked out by Lancer, trapped under a lot of dirt by Mudslinger and blown up by the Mad Hammer Brothers. Hopefully, Jenny manages to survive. Afterwards, the Legion of Evil plan on assaulting the museum to steal a diamond, but Jenny arrives in time before they can do it. However, Jenny is once again defeated and nearly killed by the Legion, but their plans are thwarted by Brit and her teammates who decide to help Jenny defeating the rest of the villains. Vladimir tries to escape but is quickly captured again by Jenny. Later on, Jenny and her teammates use The Legion of Evil members as team project to present in class much to the Legion's humiliation. Trivia *The Legion of Evil is a parody of DC Comic's Legion of Doom and Marvel Comics' Masters of Evil. *It's unknown why Mudslinger joined the team as he ended in good terms with Jenny back in The Great Unwashed. **He also has a slightly different appearance than the last time, now having green skin. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Parody/Homage Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Villains